


A Different Way

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By LissiaAres adopts Eve after Xena's death but doesn't learn the truth for 25 yrs. Guess who's back!





	A Different Way

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).

“Hey Ar! Where are ya bro?” Oh great it’s Aphrodite, just who I wanted to see, “Go away.”   
  
“Oh! There you are! Guess what your favorite sister found!” Oh gods. Wait, what’s she got in her arms?   
  
“What?” I ask her impatiently. She moves the blanket aside. “A baby? Why would I care about a baby?”   
  
“Oh come on Ar! You could raise her!”   
  
“Where did you get it?”   
  
The blond rolled her eyes, “It’s a her, not an it. I got her from a Roman gay guy. I wouldn’t wait the gay guy raising her. She’s so cute!”   
  
“Why bring her to me?” I have nothing to do with children and she knows that.   
  
“Hold her, you’ll understand.”   
  
“I don’t want to hold her.” She puts the baby in my arms and I feel what she’s talking about, “She has the same aura that Xe did.”   
  
“Keep her Ar. Train her, love her. She needs a father and you need someone to love.” At that Aphrodite disappeared. Great, just great. Suddenly the baby screams.   
  
“Oh gods! What’s wrong? Oh come on! Shut-up! Okay, stop crying! You got nothing to cry about. I need help Dite! Artemis, Athena! Anyone! Help me here people! Lissia! Yea, Lissia, come here, come on lil cuz I need help.”   
  
“Alright, alright! Can’t even bathe in peace anymore. What in Tartarus? How’d you get a baby?”   
  
“Dite thought it would help me. The thing won’t shut-up!”   
  
“Give her here.” Happily I give her the screaming baby. Lissia smiles, “What’s her name?” Name? How should I know the thing’s name?   
  
“I don’t know.” Finally it stops crying.   
  
“Okay, you take her and I’ll go get all the baby stuff you’ll need. Give her a name Mr. All Mighty God of War.” I hate that kid sometimes.   
  
“Yeah, yeah, alright.”   
  
“I’m serious,” she said, then left.   
  
“A name? What kind of name? Okay, rationalize this. Female name. Something royal, proper. Uhh...Lilly? No. Lizzy? no, no. I got it! Elizabeth! There we go. Ya like that? Elizabeth.” The child cooed at me and I had to laugh. Lissia appeared with about twenty bags of stuff.   
  
“Okay, lesson time!” Oh gods, this is going to be Tartarus.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Twenty-Five Years Later   
  
“Hey dad. What up?” She’s home, time to hide the pictures. “Dad, what ya lookin at?” She caught me, great, just what I wanted.   
  
“Come here Lizzy. I want to show you someone.” I wish just this one time she’d sit on my lap like she used to.   
  
“Who’s the woman? She’s beautiful.” Yeah, she is, just like you.   
  
“This is Xena. She was my chosen, my only chosen.”   
  
“Did you love her?” That’s my girl. Smart as ever.   
  
“Yes, I loved her more than anything else.” Great, here I am, Ares God of War, about to cry.   
  
“What happened to her?”   
  
“She was killed, saving her daughter Eve from the Olympians. I placed her and her friend in an ice cave. Her daughter’s body was never found.”   
  
“She’s the mother of the Bringer of twilight. Athena told me about her. I want to see her dad. Please take me to the ice cave.” I should have known she’s want to go.   
  
“Alright Lizzy, come with me.” The cave is just how I left it, totally undisturbed.   
  
“It’s beautiful here.” That’s an understatement kid. I move the boulder and Elizabeth rushes in. I’m not sure if I should even go in, it’s been so long. “Dad, she’s perfectly preserved. Aren’t you coming in?”   
  
“Yeah, hon, be right there.” Here goes nothing. I go straight to Xena’s coffin of ice and kneel beside Lizzy who’s in awe.   
  
“She looks more beautiful than I remembered.”   
  
Lizzy has gone over to the bard, “Dad, what’s her friend’s name?” Lizzy’s crying, I can hear it in her voice.   
  
“Gabrielle, the Battling Bard of Potedaea.” I still hate the blonde. I look from Xena to my daughter who’s starring at me with her beautiful blue eyes. She’s smiling.   
  
“What?” How could she be smiling?   
  
“Let’s bring them back.”   
  
“Lizzy, it’s been twenty-five years.” What if we could though?   
  
“Please daddy. Please. We need to try. Please. I know we can do it daddy. Please.”   
  
“Alright.” She has this look in her eye. A look that reminds me so much of Xena. It’s amazing.   
  
“We’ll transport them to my nearest temple and then join them.”   
  
“Okay dad. But sense we’re going to be there awhile, I better go get Mariah from Lis.” Of course, the stinken pregnant cat.   
  
“Yeah, okay. Meet me at my temple.”   
  
“Okay daddy. Soon.” How did I raise such an angel? Xena would be amazed and proud. Oh Lizzy, I hope this works. I’m pacing my temple, waiting for Elizabeth to get here. There’s a flash of light, but Elizabeth isn’t the one to apear, it’s Lissia instead.   
  
“What are you doing here?” This is my temple, not hers.   
  
“Lizzy told me what was going on. Xe was a good friend and the blonde was alright. I want to help.”   
  
“Well, the more we have the better our chances are of bringing them back.” On no, she has that laughing look in her eyes, she did something.   
  
“I was so hopeing you’d say that. I talked to Dite and she wants to help too.”   
  
“Great. Thanks.” I’m gonna be surrounded by twits. Aphrodite must be getting close, I can smell her perfume.   
  
“Okay Ar, I’m here, let’s get to work.”   
  
“We’re waiting on Lizzy.” Where is that girl anyway?   
  
“Sorry I’m late. Mariah had cravings and then she gave birth. It’s all fine now, let’s get to work. Dad, you and Lissia work on Xena, me and Dite got the blonde.” Yeah, that’s my girl, always taking control.   
  
“Lizzy, do you know what to do?”   
  
“Yeah, focus energy, yada, yada, yada, boom, they’re alive.” Yup, that’s my girl.   
  
“Okay, yeah, more or less. Okay, you heard her. Let’s hope this works.” They all look so focused, then again I probably do too. Lissia and I put our hands on Xena, one on her head, one on her chest. I nod, Elizabeth and Aphrodite do the same to Gabrielle.   
  
“Party time people!” Nice Liss, real nice. Oh the way she handles things. I can feel the strength, the power flowing through the room and into the two still bodies. All too soon I feel Xena inhale and feel Lissia retreating.   
  
“Eve!” Xena! It worked! I rush to her side, everyone else remains quite a distance away from both, warrior and bard.   
  
“Xena, Eve was killed in a crash twenty-five years ago. Do you remember what happened?” She’s so beautiful.   
  
“What? No, she wasn’t dead. Twenty-five years? What happened? Gabrielle?” She looks so confused.   
  
“Xena, I’m here, I’m okay. What’s going on?”   
  
“Let me explain.”   
  
“You had better Ares.” Same old Xena.   
  
“After you poisoned yourself, I set you and Gabrielle in an ice tomb. My daughter, Elizabeth thought even after twenty-five years of death, we’d be able to resurrect you. She was right.” I smile over at Elizabeth who starts to come near. As she moves closer she also helps Gabrielle move to sit by Xena.   
  
“You have a daughter?” Of course the blonde just had to ask.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Oh, by the gods, I didn’t think I’d ever get to see you two. This is so...Wow.”   
  
“Xena, Gabrielle, this my daughter, Elizabeth. She was abandoned and I took her in.” Okay, why is Xena looking at my daughter like that?   
  
“Eve?” Lissia, Aphrodite, Gabrielle, and I exchange looks, but remain quite. “Come here, closer.” Lizzy obediently moves closer to her. Xena studies her face, then runs her hand across the mark under her chin. “Eve!” They both throw their arms around each other. Something isn’t right.   
  
“What?” Lizzy answers me, “Daddy, I don’t know how to explain this, but I can feel it, Xena’s right. I am Eve, I am the Bringer of Twilight.” I catch her as she falls to the floor. How can this be? I can feel it, Lizzy is actually Eve. My daughter is truly Xena’s daughter.   
  
“Oh, Ar! Dite and I need to confess something. We knew. Uh, bye! Oh, blondey, you’re coming with us.” At least the three blondes are gone. Liz-Eve is unconscious and Xena looks like she’s going to cry.   
  
“Is she-I mean does she-...”   
  
“No, no, she’s innocent still. I wanted her to remain pure for some reason.” Yeah and that reason was to honor you, but I couldn’t tell her that.   
  
“Xe, will you, are you...”   
  
“No, I can’t take her away from you. You took care of her, She’s as much your daughter as she is mine. But, if you even think about hurting her, I swear I’ll kill you.”   
  
“Xena! I could never do that. I’ve been her father for twenty-five years, I could never hurt her. And I could never hurt you. If you want to leave and never see me again, fin, but you have to know this. I love her more than I thought I could ever love a child and I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone or anything.” She’s crying. Oh great I made her cry. Oh dang! She slapped me!   
  
“What’s the game this time Ares? Huh?”   
  
“No game. No strings. Nothing. I wasn’t lying before and I’m not lying now. I swear it by the river Styx.” I never thought someone could go as white as she just did.   
  
“I’m not being your little Warrior Queen.”   
  
“I don’t want you to be. I want you to be my wife.” Amazing, she just went even whiter. She’s going to slap me again, I just know it.   
  
“Ar, I can’t. We’re too different.” At least she isn’t mad at me, yet.   
  
“What are we going to do with Eve?” I hope we can get this to work, I don’t want to lose either of them. Xena just shakes her head. Eve is moving, twitching more than anything else. Immediately I run to her side. Xena’s already there, holding her hand. Amazing how quick someone can take my place at her side. I shake her gently.   
  
“Daddy!” She jumps forward into my arms. “Oh daddy! I had the strangest dream. I was Eve, Bringer of Twilight.” She thinks it was a dream. And she hasn’t even noticed Xena. I look at Xena while I’m holding Eve, I can tell that Xena wants me to tell Eve the truth.   
  
“Honey, listen to me, okay?” She nods and moves away enough to look into my eyes.   
  
“I’m listening, daddy.”   
  
“Sweetie, you aren’t my daughter, not even my adopted daughter. Your name isn’t Elizabeth, you are Eve. Xena is your mother.” Oh no, she’s going pale again. Please don’t pass out.   
  
“Xena? So it wasn’t a dream.” She looks towards her mother, “Mother?” I reach towards Xena and brush the single tear from her cheek.   
  
“Eve, to save you, we distracted the gods. I gave you to a Roman to watch, while Gabrielle and I led the gods to believe we were all dead. We drank Death’s Tears. It gave the illusion of death. Ares didn’t know of the plan, I guess I should have trusted him with it. Believing us to be dead, I’m assuming that he froze us and that prolonged the Tear’s effects.” Eve smiles at Xena and lunges into her arms.   
  
“Mother!”   
  
“Oh my little Eve!” I move away and walk towards the door, there’s no place for me here anymore.   
  
“Daddy wait!” She called me daddy even though she knows I’m not her father. I turn around and see that both Eve and Xena are smiling.   
  
“Ares, you have been a father to her. You belong here. I already told you that I won’t take her from you.”   
  
“Daddy, I could never leave you.” I smile and run to my daughter and my Xena.   
  
“Ares, you know that I can’t stay here with you. It wouldn’t be right.” Yeah, I knew that.   
  
“So what are we going to do about Eve?” I hate being the one to bring it up, but we need to decide.   
  
“I could take her for the first two seasons and then you could have her for the next two.” That was probably the best way to go about it.   
  
“Hello! Two things here! One: I am not Persephone, nor do I want her life. And two: I am almost twenty-six and immortal. I think that this is my decision.” She’s right. Both Xena and I are thinking of ourselves, not her.   
  
“Alright hon, what do you want to do?” As long as she doesn’t say go out and kill people, I’ll be fine.   
  
“Well, I want to travel around with mom and see if I can find someone decent to settle down with. And dad, I want you to come with us. And Gabrielle too.” Xena looks at me.   
  
“Eve, your mother and I need to talk. Go talk to Gabrielle for a bit, tell her your plan and ask her to tell you some stories about Xena.” And the way I used to be, knowing Gabrielle. At least, she’s gone now.   
  
“Well, what are we going to do? I know that you don’t really want me around.”   
  
“Ares, that’s not true. I do want you around. But, then you would turn me back into who I was. And I can’t have that happening. Right now, I want what’s best for Eve. And that means you being with us.”   
  
“Xe, why can’t you just let us be in love? I don’t want Xena the Destroyer of Nations. Or Xena the Warrior. I just want Xena.”   
  
“Ar, I have to help people. It’s who I am.” Yeah, the people.   
  
“The world has survived twenty-five years without Xena Warrior Princess. You will see that on our travels with Eve.”   
  
“What about Gabrielle? She isn’t fond of you.” Throw her off a cliff for all I care. No, I gotta be nice to her for Eve.   
  
“She’ll just have to learn to deal with me.”   
  
“Bring her here. We need to talk to her.”   
  
“Alright.” I suppose I’ll have to try to be friends with her now. Just what I always wanted. Well, now she’s here and giving me a dirty look.   
  
“Xena, Eve told me about what’s going to happen. I don’t like it, I don’t trust him.” Of course you don’t. Have you ever?   
  
“Gabrielle, this is for Eve. Ares cared for her for twenty-five years. We can’t rip her away from him. Eve wants us, so she’s going to get us, all three of us.” She looks so shot down. It looks as if she wants to kill me. Eve comes into the room.   
  
“So, how’s it goin?” Her way of getting information, so up front.   
  
“It’s all fine. I’ll put up with him as long s he comes no where near me.” No problem shorty, I don’t exactly want to be near you either.   
  
“fine.” After all you aren’t my favorite person in the world. Xena’s just nodding.   
  
Eve nods once, “We leave tomorrow morning.”   
  
“Where are we headed first?” There’s good old Xena, always asking the practical questions.   
  
“Athens.” Simple response.   
  
“I’ll get things ready. You girls get some rest and some clothes together.”   
  
“I’ll help ya, Ar.” Wow, Xena’s offering to help me and she called me Ar. Scary.   
  
"Don’t look so surprised. It’s not like it’s the first time I’ve offered to help you.” Oh by the gods, that flashy smile, so beautiful, so perfect.   
  
“I’m going to the nearest market to do a little shopping. Eve, could you possibly show me around a bit?” Good, Gabrielle’s leaving and Eve is following her. Xena’s starring at me, there’s obviously something she wants to talk to me about.   
  
“Xena, what is it?” She seems reluctant to say anything. “Xena, I know that look. Now, what’s wrong?”   
  
“Nothing is wrong. Ares, why did you take in a child? We both know that you never liked kids.”   
  
“I was against it at first. But when I held her for the first time, I felt connected to her. I sensed you. I felt like I would be hurting you if I didn’t take care of her. After I learned a few things about babies, I couldn’t imagine my life without her.”   
  
“What was she like as child?” There’s a question I have to laugh at.   
  
“She wasn’t exactly the kind of child you would expect from me. She’s never wanted to kill. She can’t use any weapons except the staff. Well, she can throw daggers at birds and rabbits and she can use the pinch too. That came natural to her, I never taught it to her and neither did Lis. She used to spend a lot of time with the Amazon children in the fields, playing with animals. One day she brought home a baby bear, convinced that it would be the best pet ever. She used to bring injured animals to my temples and ask me to help her heal them. She was a sweet child."   
  
“I wish I could have been there. I missed out on being a part of her childhood and teen years, but at least I can be a part of her life. I never had that chance with Solon and I always regretted it.” She’s shaking with tears. Oh, I hate seeing her like this. It hurts so much.   
  
“Don’t worry, Xe. It’s going to be alright now. You have your little girl now. Things are going to be just fine.” I wrap my arms around her and she continues to cry. I call for Lissia and she appears quickly.   
  
“What ya want Ar?”   
  
“Liss get things ready for the trip.”   
  
“Yeah okay, I can tell that you an Xe need a bit of time together. I’ll get the stuff together and bring it into the main hall.”   
  
“Thanks girl. I owe ya one.”   
  
“Oh pulease! After all the times you saved my neck? Don’t worry about it. Consider it an early wedding gift.”   
  
Xena jerks her head up, “We’re not getting married.”   
  
“Yeah, okay, whatever! See ya later kids! Don’t do anything naughty while I’m gone.” Liss laughs and then leaves. That could have gotten violent.  
  
“Xena, you know as well as I do that we aren’t going to be able to denie our feelings for each other. We’re going to be constantly together. We love each other and we won’t be able to hide it forever.”   
  
“I know. We’ll deal with that when we come to it.”   
  
“So, does it bother you that Eve wants to find a man?”   
  
“Of course it does! Men are scum! Oh sorry, no offense.”   
  
“Hey I agree with you! Men are scum at least when my little girl is interested in them.”   
  
“Ares, have you had The Talk with her?”   
  
“Yeah, we had that talk. Lissia had the talk with her too, so I know she got the point.”   
  
“Well then, I guess all we can do is try to steer her in the right direction. We just have to hope that she’ll listen to us. While she was growing up did u have ‘those’ relationships?”   
  
“Xe, I haven’t been with anyone other than you, sense before she was born.”   
  
Xena’s smiling, “That’s good to know.”   
  
“Look, it’s getting late. Liss is taken care of the stuff and we need our rest. Your room is still the way you left it. Down the hall and to the left, mine is on the right. Any problems just come and tell me.”   
  
“Thanks Ar. Good night.” At least she kissed my cheek. “By the way, Ar, hun, you need to shave.”   
  
“Thanks Xe. Good night.” It’s so good to see her laughing again. Well, it’s been three hours sense Xena went to bed and here I am, still awake.   
  
“Ares, are Eve and Gabrielle back yet?” Xena? Where’d she come from?   
  
“Yeah, about an hour ago. They’re both asleep in Eve’s room. What are you doing awake?” And why are you sitting next to me on my bed?   
  
“I was worried about them and tomorrow. Also, I was thinking about our past. Seeing my old room and all my old things made me remember how it was when we were simply in love. Ya know, before the ‘Destroyer of Nations’ and ‘Warrior Princess’. And I started to miss it and you. Do you think we could ever be like that again?” she misses me! She misses how it was! And she admitted it! Oh damn that’s so good to hear! I have to get a hold of myself, I’m the God of War, I at least should be able to control myself.   
  
“Xe, we both know that anything is possible, especially when it has to do with you.” And us. And our relationship. “Xe, hon, I know that you can’t leave Gabrielle for me. I know that you can’t stop helping people. But, I still love you and want you. Will you please just let us have a chance? You and me and Eve, we could be a family. You could help people more as a Goddess and so could Gabrielle.” Oh, how I hate that blonde, but she’s Xena’s friend, so I have to include her. It’s the decent thing to do.   
  
“Even though you hate Gabrielle, you would make her a Goddess?”   
  
“For you? Yes, I would. Xe, I want you to be happy.” Crying? Why’s she crying? What did I say wrong? “Xena, what’s wrong?”   
  
“Hold me.” Easy to do, hon, you just threw yourself into my arms. It used to help Eve when I rocked her, I hope it helps Xena.   
  
I start to lay down and she stiffens, “It’s okay, Xena. I’m just laying down, I swear I won’t do anything.”   
  
“I know.” No arguments? Well, she did say that she missed how it used to be. Miracles do happen I guess.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
“Ares you good-for-nothing son of a baccheae eating pig! Get away from her!” Waking up to Gabrielle’s voice, if I was a mortal, it would have killed me.   
  
“I was attempting to trust you, but no! You haven’t changed! You took advantage of her while she was in an emotionally weak state. You pig! If you weremortal I would kill you.” If I were mortal, I would already be dead.   
  
“Gabrielle, nothing happened. We just fell asleep. Anyway, I can take care of myself, I have many skills.” Thank-you Xena for defending me, she’ll listen to you.   
  
“Xena! You can’t trust him!” Yes, you can.   
  
“Aunt Gabrielle, I’ve lived with him for twenty-five years and he hasn’t done a thing to me.” Thank-you Eve.   
  
“You’re his daughter, not his love obsession. There’s a small difference there.”   
  
“Gabrielle, stop trying to fine the evil in me. It’s not there anymore. It hasn’t been sense you two died. I blamed myself for your death and swore to leave my evil ways in the past. I would have given up my Godhood, but I had to protect my daughter and keep it balanced on Olympus. I had to keep true to those responsibilities.” Xena smiles at me, but Gabrielle rolls her eyes.   
  
“Nice try Ares, but you aren’t going to fool me. I remember everything. Right after Xena turned good you made a village believe she had killed several innocent men and then after that failed, you illusioned yourself to be her father. You put her in Callisto’s body and tried to trap her in Tartarus. You had the Furies drive her insane. You tried to make her kill me. You helped me betray her by getting me to Chin ahead of her. You betrayed both us and the other Gods by getting my daughter, Hope, pregnant. There was the whole mess with the light and dark Chakrams. There was the battle with Mavican. You killed Eli. You were constantly fighting Hercules and causing him great pain. You tired to make Xena give you a child in exchange for Eve’s protection. You are a horrible, horrible thing! I never want to see you near her like that again” I know that she was just talking about me, but I can’t seem to remember any of it. Xena looks upset and Eve looks shocked.   
  
“Dad, is what Gabrielle said true? Did you really do all of that to mom?” Oh damn! That’s what Gabrielle was yelling about.   
  
“Eve, before you, I was a very different person. I didn’t know the proper way to express my feelings for your mother. I was mad because she left me and didn’t know how to go about getting her back. I was very confused. But, when Xena died, I knew then that I had been very wrong.” It’s time to face Xena. “Xena, I’m so sorry for all of that.”   
  
She throws her arms around me, “It’s okay, Ar. I forgive you.” She forgave me!   
  
I pull away from her and turn to Gabrielle who’s boiling mad, “What do you say Gabrielle? Can we get along enough for this trip not to be a walk down Tartarus Lain?”   
  
“I hate you and I always will!” She storms out of the room.   
  
“She’ll be alright, she just needs some time to herself. Eve, can we leave after lunch?”   
  
“Sure mom. I’m going to get my clothes together an find some horses. We’ll all meet in the front entrance at noon, ready to go.” Xena and I are nodding and Eve leaves the room. Xena is giving me a strange smile.   
  
She moves closer to me and drapes her arms around me, “Ares, I’m going to put on a nice dress and you’re going to take me out for a nice early lunch.” She kisses my cheek and skips out of the room. She’s incredibly cheery.   
  
“Hey Liss, come here for a min!” I know where to take her, but Lissia is the one to go to about style. Anyway, it will make her feel all important and needed. “I’m taking Xe out for a nice lunch-.”   
  
“and you need my help getting dressed. Okay three things. One, shave. Two, cut that hair, you’re looking shaggy. And three, put on a suit. No leather. Black pants and jacket, white shirt and a tie. Don’t worry, I’ll help ya with everything.” Now that is perky! I honestly don’t need her help, but it will make her happy. And I do not look shaggy.   
  
“Okay, let’s get started. And no pictures, Liss.”   
  
“Oh Ar! you’re no fun! But, as you wish.” I never have trusted her with my hair, but she cut it real well, real short.   
  
“Okay, go take a shower and shave. You’re clothes will be on the bed. Good luck!”   
  
“Thanks Liss. See ya later.”   
  
“Bye!” I’ve done everything just the way Lissia told me to. Time to go get Xena.   
  
“Hey, Xe, ready to go?” I ask appearing outside her door.   
  
She opens the door, “I’m ready.” Yes, you most certainly are.   
  
“Take my hand and I’ll transport us to a very special lunch rest.” She takes my hand so gently, it’s hard to believe she’s a warrior. We arrive in minutes directly in front of the finest dining hall in all of Greece.   
  
“It’s been a long time sense I was last here.” Yes, almost sixteen years. “I’ve only been here once and that was with one very special person, you Xena.” She smiles at me as we walk in. Quickly we are seated and a fine wine is brought to us. We’re sitting across from each other, holding hands. I can feel her feet playfully nudging mine.   
  
“What will the lovely couple be having on this fine day?”   
  
“Two of the Lunch Special’s please and keep the wine coming. The lady nods, then quickly walks away. I turn back to Xena to see her give me a weird look.   
  
“Did you cut your hair?” Oh great.   
  
“Actually Lissia did.”   
  
“I like it. Wow! You even shaved. I’m impressed.”   
  
“You know that I would do anything for you.” I hope she believes me.   
  
She squeezes my hand gently, “I know.” Good. The food comes and we quickly eat, knowing that we have to leave before noon.   
  
“Xena, you look dazzling. I never thought I would see you dress like this again. And I certainly didn’t think I would see that necklace and bracelet again.” I gave them both to her on our two year anniversary. That was the same night we had come here. That was before Caesar and Borias.   
  
“I didn’t either. This might be an odd time for me to ask this, but what happened to Joxer?” I can’t help but laugh.   
  
“He’s just fine, Xe. After your death he came to me and I made him immortal. He stuck around for a while, becoming dear Uncle Joxer to Eve. Then, he married Meg and they had three boys. About Five years ago, Meg died.”   
  
She smiles, “I’m glad to know that you took care of him. Where is he now?”   
  
“Athens.”   
  
Her smile widens, “I can’t wait to see him. Thank-you for lunch, I couldn’t have asked for anything better. I’ve loved it.” Good, she’s enjoyed herself.   
  
“I have too, Xe. We better get back. It’s almost time to leave and you have to pack.”   
  
“I’m packed, but yes we should be getting back.” Packed already? When did she have the time for that?   
  
“Take my hand and we’ll go.” She reaches across the table and gently takes my hand. I left Xena in her room and am now searching for Eve.   
  
I knock on her bedroom door, “Eve, are you in there?”   
  
“Dad! Come on in!” She sounds so happy, so childish. I walk in and sit on the bed, motioning for her to come sit by me.   
  
“What’s up dad?” She hasn’t changed at all, even though she’s learned the truth.   
  
“How do you feel about the truth?” More importantly, what do you think of Xena?   
  
“I wish I would have known about mom and Gabrielle sooner. I haven’t had much private time with mom, but Gabrielle has told me a lot about her. And a lot about the people who I thought were my family. Dad, why haven’t you and mom gotten together?” But, we have gotten together, we just haven’t stayed together.   
  
“Me and Xena are too different. We can’t be together. It just wouldn’t work out.”   
  
“We’ll see about that at the end of our journeys.” She’s planning something, I just know it.   
  
“Yes, I guess we will.” She has that evil smile on her face, where did she learn that anyway?   
  
“Dad, I want to talk to mom before we leave.” Sounds like a good idea to me.   
  
“Her room’s across from mine. I’m sure she won’t mind a visit.”   
  
Xena and Eve are across the hall talking about who knows what. They need some time to bond. And I need some time to myself I think. I can’t believe Eve wants to settle down. I can’t believe that only yesterday I thought she was my daughter, Elizabeth. So much has happened sense then. It’s so nice to have Xena back. Of course, Lissia and Aphrodite knew the truth the whole time and they just never told me, but I didn’t suspect anything either. I used to be so focused on myself, and now, I focus on myself still, but also on Eve and my family. I wonder how things will go without me on Olympus. I’ve taken care of everything. And even in the mortal realm, I have my powers if there is a problem that needs attention. I’ve traveled the mortal way before. So it shouldn’t be too hard on me. And Eve always rides horses. She’s never slept outside though. And she’s never had Xena’s cooking...Let’s hope Gabrielle cooks. There’s the good thing about having her around, she can cook anything and it’ll taste good. I’ll have to compliment her on her cooking when we eat. At least it will show that I’m trying to get along with her.   
  
Now, what’s it going to be like being around Xena non-stop for quite some time? We’ll just have to control ourselves and behave. When we get to Athens, things will be easier. Joxer and his sons will be there. That’s going to be quite a reunion. I wonder if he still has feelings for Gabrielle? I’m sure he does. Death shouldn’t change that, at least it didn’t for me. When was the last time I saw him? I think it was when Meg died. The boys should be men now, at least close. Let’s see, well, the twins are probably about seventeen. And the oldest, Virgil, must be about nineteen or twenty. Good, too young for Eve. I shouldn’t say that, they’re all nice boys, just not right for my lil Eve. Oh well, it’s her decision, not mine or Xena’s. We can only hope that she’ll take our advice. I better go get all the girls together and prey that no PMS will sneak up on us on our adventure to Athens.  
  
We’ve been riding for about three hours, in silence. It’s killing me, no one’s talking. With Eve around that’s rare. She usually always talks.   
  
“Eve, who’s watching the cat?” I just can’t handle the silence, I need someone to talk.   
  
“I brought her with me, along with her kittens. See? They’re all cuddled up in the Kitty Carry Cage, Athena got for me. I knew it would be helpful at some point.” At least if we get too hungry, we can eat cat.   
  
“Oh joy, the cat’s here too. My life is complete.”   
  
“Oh dad, it’s not that bad.” If that thing and it’s little things get hurt she’s going to have a conniption.   
  
“Be sure that cat stays in that cage at night. A wild animal might eat it if it gets out at night. Did you bring food for it?”   
  
“Yeah, mom, I got food. Don’t worry, she likes her cage. When we take breaks I’ll let her out. Speaking of which, my rear is killing me, it’s hot, and that stream is looking mighty nice. Can we stop for a few?” Xena looks back at the rest of us and we all nod.   
  
“Yeah, sounds good to me too.” Thank-you.   
  
“Now we’re not breaking camp until dusk, so don’t unpack.”   
  
“Well, I’m going to start a fire, so catch some fish. A little snack might be a good thing.” I’m not going to argue with Gabrielle on that. We find a small clearing and dismount. Gabrielle searches and finds plenty of wood for a nice fire.   
  
“Xena, fish. We need the fish.”   
  
“Yeah, I know. Come look at this though.” What’s she talking about? I don’t see anything by the water.   
  
“What is it Xena? What do see?”   
  
“Just come here Gabby. No, no, closer.” Suddenly Gabrielle is tossed into the water.   
  
She comes up sputtering, “That was low Xena, real low!” She reaches up and grabs Xena, who grabs the closest thing to her which is me, and then I grab Eve. Next thing I know, we’re all in the water, drenching wet. Xena comes up to the surface holding four trout.   
  
“Got the fish Gab.” Eve is climbing out of the water holding her own fish. She walks over to the cat which she has let out of the cage and drops the fish in front of it.   
  
“So Gabrielle are you going to cook those fish or watch them flop?” She shoots me a dirty look.   
  
“I’ll cook them unless you want it raw. In which case, I will gladly avoid cooking yours.”   
  
“Gab, he was just joking around. Loosen up a bit.”   
  
“Just keep him away from me Xena.”   
  
“Fine, fine. But cook these fish.” Xena hands her the fish.   
  
“Mom, why don’t you cook them?” I laugh and so does Gabrielle.   
  
“Eve, I don’t cook. Let’s hope you never have to learn that the hard way. It’s quite scary. Most deadly weapon I ever used was my cooking.” Yep, Zeus couldn’t stay off the pot for three weeks straight. No one went near because of the smell. That was the best practical joke ever. And to think, he thought it looked like fried Ambrosia. What an idiot! The ‘pancakes’ were pretty funny too. Except they put hole’s through people when they hit. Eve shakes her head and laughs a little.   
  
“I’ll take your word for it.” Good girl. Well, the break had been very nice. And the fish were delicious. Now we’re riding again, only this time we’re all soaked. Wet leather and horses do not mix well. Quite an interesting experience. Xena keeps flinching from it. It’s almost funny. We should reach Athens in two days if nothing happens. I can only hope that nothing happens.   
  
“Xe, is there something wrong? You look lost.”   
  
“The roads have changed a lot in twenty-five years.”   
  
“I’ll lead us mom, I know the way real well.”   
  
“Yes, so I’ve heard, Uncle Joxer. He was a good friend of ours. I’m glad to know that he’s okay and that you know him.”   
  
“I was the flower girl at his wedding. I don’t really remember too much. But I remember loving the dress.”   
  
Xena would have loved to see it, “Joxer has pictures that Aphrodite had done for him. There’s a lot of Eve with Meg and all the girls.”   
  
“Joxer and Meg?” Oh Gabrielle didn’t hear about that yet.   
  
“Yeah, sorry, Gabrielle, I should have told you, but were mad so I decided to leave you alone.”   
  
“It’ll be nice to see Meg again.”   
  
Haha, I like seeing her uninformed, “Meg is dead. Joxer is immortal, he wanted it that way. He has three sons. Real nice boys.”   
  
“Oh.” She turns away from me, but I can see her face going red with embarrassment.   
  
“It’s okay, Gabrielle. You’ve been ‘dead’ for a long time. Of course you don’t know what been going on. You’ll catch onto it all real quick. At least if your as sharp as you used to be.” She doesn’t smile, but I think she’d starting to see a difference in me. I hope she does. Xena looks at me and smiles a silent thank-you. I nod my head.   
  
“Mom, it’s getting dark, should we stop?” Xena looks around and so do I. It really isn’t dark yet, but it is getting close.   
  
“Let’s ride for another hour. The sun isn’t even setting yet. We have plenty of time.” Good, just one more hour of riding. When we set up camp the leather is coming off. I’ve got some shorts and they’re dry and they’ll be all nice and soft. It sounds so good. I can’t wait.   
  
We just finished a wonderful dinner of rabbit and we’re all sitting around the fire. “Well, my thanks to the chef, it was wonderful. If you girls don’t mind I’m going to go for a swim and get this leather off if it will come off.” They laugh and Xena looks down at herself noticing that she’s going to have the same problem.   
  
“Sounds good dad. That means we can all change too.”   
  
“Okay, if anything happens, come and get me. I’ll have shorts on, so you’ll just have to worry about seeing my chest.” Eve laughs knowing the joke from when she was little. The other two look at us oddly.   
  
“When she was little I used to walk around with no shirt on. Aphrodite told her it was wrong for girls to show their chest. So she was convinced that seeing my chest was a bad thing. It went on like that until she was twelve and started developing her girl parts. Which she showed everyone.”   
  
“DAD! I was excited, you don’t have to share that part with everyone.” Xena laughs and so does Gabrielle.   
  
“Go on, Ar, we’ll come get you if anything happens.” I’m sure you will Xena. I’ve only been floating around for a few minutes and I hear someone approaching the stream.   
  
“Ares, I want to talk to you.” Gabrielle? She comes into sight and yes, it is Gabrielle.   
  
“What is it?” More insults?   
  
“I wanted to apologize for the way I’ve acted towards you. I can now see that you have left your past in the past. Eve has changed you immensely. I was afraid that if it were true, and you had changed for the best, well, Xena would go to you and leave me behind. I love Xena, I don’t want to loose her and I don’t want to see her get hurt. She’s been through enough. I have to say that I still don’t fully trust you, that’s going to take time and work. But, if you can promise me that you aren’t after Xena for your gain, then I will be decent to you, maybe even nice.” Wow. That was quite a mouth full.   
  
“I swear to you that I love Xena for who she is now.”   
  
“Thank-you Ares. I’ll leave now.”   
  
“Thank-you Gabrielle. I’ll come back to camp in a little bit.” She walks back to the camp that is barely visible between the trees.   
  
“Alright Xena, you can stop hiding in those trees. Come on out and talk to me.” She’s been there sense Gabrielle came, not really a long time, but enough.   
  
“So you did know. I just wanted to know what she was going to talk to you about. I’m glad to know that you two are going to be getting along now.”   
  
“Yeah and to think, you’re the reason we will be getting together. So, do you that with her semi-approval it’ll be easier for us?”   
  
She shrugs, “Maybe. Depends on how everything falls.” Falls, well, there’s an idea.   
  
“How about if we see how things fall?”   
  
“What do mean?” I reach up and grab her waist sending her sailing into the water.   
  
“Ares!”   
  
“Oh, what’s wrong Xena? Too wet for the Warrior Princess to handle?” As if in reply, the splashes water at me, then dives under the water. I look around me waiting for her to come back up, when I feel her grab my feet out from under me and pull me under the water. I’m going to get her for that. She surfaces before me and is ready to send water sailing into my face. I surprise her by coming up right in front of her grabbing her waste as I do so. My plan had been to toss her farther into the lake and I’m guessing she figured that out, because she rapped herself around me. If I want to get her wet, I have to get myself wet as well. Might as well detangle her and then throw her, after all, I am stronger than her. We both stop struggling as our eyes meet. By the Gods, we’re so close to each other. Our lips are almost brushing. I can feel her hot breath against my skin. She bends her head slightly and moves a bit closer to me. I’ve been dying for this to happen, to open my soul to her in a kiss.   
  
“Mom, Dad, it’s getting late, you two better come back to camp.” Hello Eve.   
  
Xena moves her head away, “Alright, Eve, we’ll be there in a minute.” Eve nods, then goes back to camp. I look back at Xena, but it’s too late, she’s already letting go of me and swimming back to shore.   
  
“Come on, Ar, you heard her.” I head off after her, mildly irritated that we were interrupted. When we get back to camp, Eve is in her bedroll, I can’t tell if she’s asleep or not and Gabrielle is definitely asleep in hers. Xena looks at me, warning me to be quite. I go straight to my bedroll, while she goes to take care of the food scraps that were left by the fire, muttering something about sloppy people. She leans down by me.   
  
“Thank-you for the good time.” I roll over to look at her and realize that we are deadly close to each other.   
  
“Your welcome, Princess.” I bring my head up to meet hers and our lips meet in a passionate kiss. We can both feel how right it is, but knowing that Eve and Gabrielle are around, we move away from each other.   
  
“Good-night Ares.”   
  
“Good-night Xena. I love you.” She smiles at me, then goes over to her bed roll and lays down. What a kiss! That had been worth more to me than all the sacrifices that have ever been made to me. It was so pure, so passionate. I look up at the stars and soon fall asleep.   
  
We’re up and moving again. We have been sense dawn and it’s almost noon now. Xena’s convinced that we’ll get there today if we’re in non-stop motion. She’s insane.   
  
“Xe, the horses need a rest. I need a rest. I’m goin to be walkin funky for the next week if I don’t get off this horse for a few minutes. How about a break?”   
  
“Yeah, come on Xena, I’m hungry. Berries and bread don’t last long. We need to get water too.” Thank-you Gabrielle.   
  
“Let’s travel for one more hour, then we’ll break for lunch. Eve how close are we to Athens?”   
  
“We’re about halfway there. With the way we’re traveling we’ll be there by noon tomorrow.”   
  
“Pretty good timing. Yeah, one more hour and then a break.” Oh goody. Just one more hour of this hell. I always liked horses until now. I know Xe wants to get to Athens and see Joxer, but this isn’t fun. I can’t believe how hot it is today, especially sense the clouds are out.   
  
“Looks like it might rain, mom.”   
  
“Yeah, I know. If it isn’t too hard we can keep riding, but either way, we’re going to be soaked if it rains. Unless there’s a close village.”   
  
“Nothing until Athens, Xe.”   
  
She shakes her head, “Then we’re going to be stuck in the rain.”   
  
“That should be fun. I hope it’s not like when the gods were chasing us. That was horrible.” Yeah, they were throwin quite a bit at you weren’t they? It stayed dry during our break, but the second we were riding again the rain started coming down in sheets.We have to yell at each other to be heard over it. I ride up next to Xena.   
  
“Eve isn’t used to this, look at her.” She was fighting to stay on her horse while the rain slapped at her.   
  
“We need to keep moving. If we stop, we might not be able to get moving again for awhile. At least on the roads the mud isn’t too bad.But look over by the stream.” Sure enough, the water was sloshing up onto the bank and the mud was getting thicker. The horses would get their feet stuck in it and our stuff would sink in it.   
  
“I’m going to go talk to Eve. See if there’s anything I can do to help her.”   
  
“Alright, Ar.” I ride up next to Eve who’s leading us through this storm towards Athens.   
  
“You okay, sweetie?”   
  
“Dad, yeah, I’m fine. The rains just coming down hard.”   
  
“Well, we can’t stop, we’d get stuck in the mud and that stream might overflow it’s banks in a couple of hours if the rain keeps coming down like this. Lean in closer to your horse. It should help keep you in the saddle. How’s the cat?”   
  
“She’s fine. Perfectly dry and cared for in her little cage.”   
  
“Good. I’ll go get you something to eat from Gabrielle.” She smiles at me gratefully. I jerk my horse around and as I ride back to Gabrielle, I ask Xena if she wants something to eat. She nods.   
  
“Hey Gabrielle. You got some hungry riders up there.”   
  
“Yeah, I thought everyone would be getting hungry. Look snack bags! I was getting bored.” She hands me three bags heavy with food.   
  
“Thanks.”   
  
“No problem. Now get that food up to Xena before she eats her horse.” I laugh with her and then ride back to the front of our little line. I toss Xena a bag and then go to Eve. I hand her the bag and then dig into my own.   
  
“Eve, do you want me to stay up here with you?”   
  
“Yeah, at least until the rain dies down a bit.” So, now I’m riding by my daughter, eating the dried rabbit, berries, and bread. All in all, it was a good little meal. I’m glad Eve was hungry. After five hours of the rain poring down, it finally stopped. The ground wouldn’t be dry enough to sleep on until tomorrow.   
  
“How much farther until we get to Athens?” Xena must not be recognizing the terrain at all.   
  
“It’s about a four hour ride. Xe, there’s no way we can ride that long. We’re all exhausted from the ride against the rain. If we keep going like this we’re all going to collapse.”   
  
“Xena, I agree with Ares.”   
  
“I do too, mom.” She wrinkles her nose in concentration.   
  
“Ares, could you make the ride?”   
  
I nod, “Yes, why?” What’s she thinking?   
  
“Alright, Eve and Gabrielle, I want you two to dismount. Gabrielle tie your horse to mine, Eve yours to your father’s. Alright, good. Now mount up behind. This away you two can rest while Ares and I stay awake and make sure you don’t fall off from behind us.” I help Eve up onto the horse and we situate ourselves so that she can rest her head against my back. Gabrielle and Xena do the same thing.   
  
“This should be an interesting ride.”   
  
“It’s not as bad as it seems, Ar.” I guess. Whatever you say Xe. We hurry the rest of the way, plenty aware that the Eve and Gabrielle are asleep and drooling on our backs. Xena’s not looking quite as strong as she usually does, the ride is taking a lot out of her. It’s only another hour to Athens, we’ve been moving quicker with just the two of us.   
  
“Xena, are you okay? You’re not looking so good.”   
  
“I’m fine, but the sooner we get to Joxer’s the better.” Hang on Princess, not much farther now. Gabrielle has woken up, totally refreshed. She’s back on her own horse now, with Eve behind her. We’ve arrived in Athens.   
  
“It’s just around the corner.” Xena merely nods. She’s exhausted. I ride a little ahead to make sure someone’s outside.   
  
“Virgil, help Lizzy off the horse when she gets here, she’s asleep.” I double back a bit to stay with the group. We all arrive and Virgil rushes to Eve, while I rush to Xena, who’s almost falling off her horse.   
  
“Ares, I’m going to lay Lizzy down in dad’s room. Lay her down on the couch.” I nod and head into the house after him, with Gabrielle behind me. I set Xena down on the couch and Gabrielle throws a blanket over her that she got from by the fireplace.   
  
“Ares, long time no visit. Oh hi Gabrielle.Gabrielle?!? But, you’re dead!” The bard explains what happened, including that Lizzy was actually Eve. Joxer just stares.   
  
“So, this is Gabrielle, Xena and the Bringer of Twilight,” comes a voice from the doorway. It’s Virgil, with the twins, Bryn and Pillion behind him.  
  
“Yes, it is,” I answer. They are some nice looking boys. They grew up well. I pick up Xena and move her to the twin’s room with Gabrielle. I check on Eve, sleeping like a baby. Now, I head to Virgil’s room where I am going to take a nap. When I awake I find Eve and Gabrielle in the main room talking with Virgil and the twins.   
  
“Where’s Xena?”   
  
From behind me, Joxer answers, “Still asleep. She must have been exhausted.”   
  
“I was, Joxer.” Looks like she’s awake now.   
  
“Hi Xena, welcome back to the land of the living.”   
  
“Now Joxer, I was never dead, at least not really dead.”   
  
“I know. Gabrielle and Eve told us the story.” Repeatedly, I’m sure.   
  
“It’s incredible. I never thought I would see you two again and yet, here you are. I thought Eve was dead and it turned out that she was my adopted niece. Amazing.” You’re telling me.   
  
“Dad, we’re gonna start making a huge dinner. Why don’t you take Xena outside.” Xena looks at Joxer quizzically. Joxer looks at me.   
  
“No, I didn’t tell her. But, I do want to see the look on her face when she finds out what it is we’re talking about. Come on Xe, follow Joxer.” She does and we head out the door. Once outside, Joxer takes the lead, giddy as a school boy. Xena turns to me.   
  
“Who were the boys? I’m guessing Joxer’s sons, but what are their names and is there any chance Eve will be interested in them?” I laugh.   
  
“The tall one, that spoke is Virgil. The other two were the twins. I, personally can’t tell them apart. Eve won’t be interested in them, they’re younger and she’s always looked at them as cousins.”   
  
“Oh, okay. Too bad, they seem to be nice boys.”   
  
“They are.”   
  
“Okay, here we are, Xena.” That’s Joxer butting into the conversation. Xe’s mouth drops open at what’s in front of her.   
  
“Argo?”   
  
Joxer shakes his head, “No, Argo died quite a few years ago. She lived well after you ‘died’. This is Argo’s daughter, we call her Argo. I’ve never let anyone ride her except Eve. Eve was there when she was born and when your Argo died a few years later.” Xena nods, almost sad and yet happy.   
  
“Looks like Eve has her own horse. I hope this Argo is as good to my daughter as her mother was to me.” She sets a hand on the horses head and rubs it affectionately.   
  
“Hello girl. You look just like your mother did when I was forced from her. I hope you have your mother’s spirit as well.” She kisses the horse gently. I’m personally taken away by the affection she’s showing this horse. She doesn’t look like a Warrior, but like a Princess sheltered from the world’s evils.   
  
“So, Eve says you guys are going to stay here for a day or two and then head on to Amphipolis. I hope you enjoy your visit.”   
  
“Thank-you Joxer, I’m sure I will.” Xena’s starring at the horse, “Where’s her saddle and bridle?” Joxer smiles and so do I.   
  
“In the tack room.”   
  
“Thanks.”   
  
“Wanna come with us, Ar?”   
  
“I’d love to. Let me collect one of our horses. Hey, Joxer, do you want one of our horses? With Argo coming for Eve, we’ll have an extra. Mind keepin one?”   
  
“The more the marrier. No weird habits, okay?”   
  
“Yeah, okay.” Joxer leaves and Xe and I set out on our ride. Watching Xe on Argo galloping ahead of me, I realize that the horse and it’s rider are one, just like how Xe and her Argo used to be. It’s a beautiful art. One that I am jealous of. I’ve never been nearly that good at riding a horse. Before Eve, I never had a reason to ride a horse. She opened me to nature, to the world outside of appearing out of thin air.   
  
“Xe! We better go back. They’re making dinner.” She gives no answer, but circles around a tree and heads back the way we came. I follow, transfixed by the grace and beauty. After dinner, we all stayed up and talked about the past twenty-five years. We laughed and Gabrielle cried occasionally while writing down all she could. By the time we finished, it was late, the moon was high up in the sky. We were all tired, amazing as that is. After the long naps we all took, one would think we’d be up the rest of the night.   
  
It was decided that we would leave after breakfast the next day. We are going to Amphipolis, then Potidaea and last of all Corinth. Should be fun. Each place has people we all know, although I’m the only one who knows they’re there. In Amphipolis we have Toris, Xe’s older brother. Potidaea holds Lila, Gabrielle’s younger sister. And Corinth holds Hercules, my half brother. Xena’s mother, Gabrielle’s parents, and Iolous are dead now. But, all of theses hold men that little Eve could end up falling in love with. Or, she could just like the environment so much that she wants to stay. I know that somewhere along the line I’m going to end up losing her. She’s her own woman now, capable of making her own decisions. And as much as I hate to admit it, if she wants a man, she’s going to get one. She attractive beyond compare, her mother’s eyes, red full hair. Yes, she will get any man she wants. I just hope she makes the right choice. I will not have her leaving her husband and becoming a whore on the streets, I’d sooner die. Or, I’d kill the guy, then she would be a widow and capable of remarrying or living on her own if she so chose.   
  
Our first stop is a days ride from here, but knowing Xena it won’t take that long. I should sleep, I’ll need my rest for the trip that awaits me in the morning. We’re back on the road. No use in trying to talk, I’ll get dirt in my mouth at the pace we’re going. Xe’s excited about going back to her home town. The last time she was there was when Athena threatened them. I remember that well. Xena tricked me then, she said that if I protected her daughter from Athena, then would give herself to me. I saved what I thought to be Eve, it turned out to Xe’s dolly. It was humiliating, then she told me that she felt nothing. That hurt, hurt bad. I know it was a lie, I knew it was then. But it still stung. I hated her for a few hours and then went back to my normal self. I can still remember the feeling of fighting side-by-side with Xena against Athena and her lover, Alanis. Pure power, passion, it was breathtaking to say the least. I thought we were one, forever in that moment. I had dreams that weren’t as marvelous as that. I was on a cloud. Then it all blew up and was over. Now, here I am with her again, maybe this time it will work, maybe we will end up together. All too soon, we’re at Amphipolis, Xena’s riding straight to her mother’s Inn. Eve heads to a small store, set on getting her cat some food and a new brush. Spoiled cat. Gabrielle and I follow Xena. The Inn sounds much better than a store and a cat. Xena runs into the Inn, looking for the old woman her mother would be. Her head drops and she turns to me, a silent question upon her face, I just shake my head.   
  
Then an older man, grabs her shoulder, “Xena?”   
  
She looks at him, “Toris?” Yeah, that’s right Xena.   
  
“You’re dead. He told me and mother so.”   
  
Oh, that’s it bring me into the conversation, “They had to know, Xe.”   
  
“I know, Ar. Thank-you. When did mother die?”   
  
Toris looks grim, “Two years after you did. She said that guilt and loss were killing her the day before she died. She had been stuck in bed for a year, refusing to leave. I knew that it wouldn’t be long. She was too depressed.” A tear leaked from Xena’s eyes and I reached over to wipe it away.   
  
Gabrielle was looking at me funny, “What about my parents? Are they okay?”   
  
I grimace, “They died of old age and bad diet about seven years ago. They went in peace as did Cyrene.” Both women look quite upset.   
  
Xena recovers first, “So, is the food still good or did you ruin it?” At least now she’s joking.   
  
Toris laughs, “It’s the best in all Greece, if I do say so myself.” He’s right, it’s good.   
  
“I’ll be the judge of that. Give us five of Mom’s Specials.”   
  
“Five?” He’s not bright, is he?   
  
“Yes, there are three of us here, one on the way and then there’s you. The other’s can spare you long enough for you to enjoy a meal with your family.” He smiles and rushes to tell the other’s he’s going for a break give them the order, then he comes back and sits down at the table Xe picked out. His eyes, go from Xena to the door as it opens.   
  
His mouth drops open, “Hot stuff,” he says quietly. I laugh and Gabrielle looks in astonishment.   
  
Xe just nods her head, “That’s Eve, your niece, my daughter. You’re her Uncle and too old for her, so don’t start thinkin dirty.”   
  
“Nuts, she’s a hottie.”   
  
“Thanks. I believe my mother just said you’re my Uncle.”   
  
“Yeah, Toris, her older brother, owner of Cyrene’s Inn.” He shakes her hand, then she sits down.   
  
“Charmed, I’m sure.” Xena looks at her oddly.   
  
“She got it from Dite and Artemis at the ‘Family Get Togethers’.” I fill in for her.   
  
She nods, then smiles as food is set in front of us.   
  
“So, how did you come back from the dead?” Xena looks at Gabrielle and the blonde starts telling the story as we eat our dinner. By the time she’s done with the story, everyone in the whole Inn is sitting around us, listening.   
  
She smiles, “Looks like I still have the touch,” she says with satisfaction.   
  
“Alright, Toris, the food was great, perfect even. The whine was sinfully good. But, how’s the dessert?”   
  
“You want Mom’s Special on that too?”   
  
“Of course. Remember, there’s five of us.” He nods and tells one of the girls.   
  
“So how long are you staying?” He asks. Actually a good question, I was wondering that myself.   
  
Xena shrugs and looks at Eve, “This is her trip, not mine.”   
  
“I figured we’d stay the night, tomorrow and then leave the next morning.” Xena smiles, obviously happy to spend some time in her home town. It is a nice place really.   
  
“Tomorrow, we can stroll around, see if we can find anyone or anything interesting.” Yeah right, Eve. We all know what your strolling around, looking for: A guy. So the hunt begins. Dessert was wonderful, but we all expected it to be. Toris promised breakfast in bed at six am. Sounds great to me, a little on the early side, but before the crowd would hit down here. We’re all leaving at seven to ‘stroll’. Right now, I’m in the most comfortable bed ever. Very soft and cushy. There could never be anything better. All the girls are in a second larger room. I’m keeping most of the stuff with me, except for their clothes. After all I have more room in my room. I can feel sleep pulling at the back of my mind. No use fighting it. My beautiful Xena.   
  
Well, breakfast had be great and now we’re walking down the road. Every guy we pass is eyeing Eve, it’s sick. I know she’s beautiful, but they don’t need to stare at her open-mouthed. Some of them are decent looking, but truly, I’d love to kill them all for looking at my little girl that way. She’s looking at a dress and talking to one of the men that works at the stand. He’s decent looking, strong build, soft face. By the looks of him, he’d be a good father and husband. Then again, his eyes keep darting down her top. I stand protectively over her and he immediately stops. Xena pulls on my shoulder and I turn around to face her.   
  
“Ar, don’t make the poor guy wet himself. You standing over her like that is scaring him.” He’s being a pervert.   
  
“Xe, he’s looking down her shirt.” Piece of scum.   
  
“Yeah? and I seem to remember you looking down mine quite often.” That was different.   
  
“But, you weren’t my daughter, she is. I can protect her from pervs like him.”   
  
She laughs, “So if it’s perverted to look down a girl’s shirt, what does that make you?”   
  
“Xena! She’s my daughter.”   
  
“I know. Mine too. Trust her though. Don’t be so protective. You raised her well.” I hope I did. I hope she knows that he’s invading her privacy and being a perverted son of a bacchaea. Ah, good sign! Eve just slapped the man!   
  
“Yeah, that’s my girl!”   
  
“Dad! Did you see what that scum-bag was doing? He was looking down my shirt! Pervert!”   
  
“Yeah, I know honey. There are plenty of other guys and their are plenty nicer than him, I’m sure.” I’m relieved beyond compare. I guess I can trust her judgement. Xena’s giving me that ‘I told you so’ look. I hate it when she’s right. She rubs it in. Eve is off talking to another guy, this one isn’t being a perv, at least not yet. I have a really good feeling about him.   
  
“Hey dad, come here.” Oh no, she’s serious, she’s introducing him to me.   
  
“What is it hon?”   
  
“Dilian here is leaving for Corinth tomorrow, could he travel with us?”   
  
“Hon, we’re going to Potidaea next.” Oh no, not a tag along on our little adventure.   
  
“It’s okay, Sir, I don’t mind making a stop before Corinth.” Of course you don’t.   
  
“Alright, but nothing funny while I’m not looking. I’ll be watching you Dilian.”   
  
“Don’t worry, Sir, you won’t regret this.” Yes I will.   
  
Eve smiles, “Thanks Daddy! Alright, we’re leaving tomorrow at eight. Meet us at Cyrene’s Inn.”   
  
“As you wish, madamn Eve.” I’m going to hurl. We walk away, Eve waving at that man.   
  
“He’s nice, isn’t he dad?”   
  
“Whatever you say sweetheart.”   
  
“Oh daddy,” she bumps into me playfully.   
  
“Let’s find your mother and tell her the news.” Xena took the news about as well as could be expected. She smiled artificially and nodded her head. The rest of the morning and afternoon was spent going in and out of different shops. Eve seemed incredibly pleased with herself and Xena was shooting daggers at me with her eyes.   
  
Now, back in the Inn, I’m sitting on my bed, thinking of the hassle the next few days will be. I hear the door open, but don’t bother to turn around, “Hello Xena.”   
  
“Ares, how can you let a guy travel with us?” Easy.   
  
“I trust Eve’s judgment, isn’t that what you wanted me to do?” Too sarcastic.   
  
“Ares! He’s going to be sleeping with us! You know what could happen.”   
  
“He respects her and fears me. Things will be fine. Don’t worry.” I just have to take my own advice now. Don’t worry. “So, when’s dinner?” I just had to change the subject, things were getting far too tense.   
  
“In an hour or so. I’m going to stay down there and talk to Toris for awhile after we eat. I was never close to him, but he’s all the family I have left, at least direct family.” I nod, it makes sense. He is her brother, her aging brother, who knows how long he’ll be around.   
  
“Sounds good to me. So what are we doing until then?”   
  
“Well, Gabrielle is teaching Eve a few poetic moves of the quill. Poor Eve. I had to get away, so I figured it would be fun to come and yell at you about the whole guy thing.”   
  
“Xena, I honestly think he’s a good kid. He didn’t even try to look down her shirt. I kinda like him. He can take care of her.”   
  
“I know Ar, I trust your judgment and hers. It’s just, I just got her back, I don’t want to lose her yet.”   
  
“Xe, we’re not going to lose her, she just won’t be living and traveling with us. Just think eventually you’ll have a little brat calling you Grandma.” She looks disgusted.   
  
“Okay Grandpa.” Okay, that does hit hard. I don’t exactly want grandchildren. The thought makes me feel old and gray.   
  
“We’re too young to be grandparents. Neither of us have gray hair and we don’t have to take our teeth out at night. We’re still fighting battles and falling in love. Eve has the youngest looking parents a kid could ask for.” I laugh and she soon joins me.   
  
“I guess I’ll go rescue Eve from Gab’s lesson. I’ll see you at dinner.”   
  
I grab her hand gently and she turns towards me, “Eve is fine, Xe.” I pull her closer to me and she doesn’t fight back. I feel her hand leave mine and join the other one around my neck, playing with my hair. I feel mine go around her waist as our lips meet in a passionate kiss. She gets into it as I deepen the kiss, pulling her even closer to me. We move as one. We are no longer two separate beings, but one whole. I hear the door open and I’m sure Xena does too, but neither of us separate, we don’t care.   
  
“Oh by the gods! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt. Uh.....Dinner will be ready soon. Uhhh.......Bye!” Toris. Figures. Oh well. No thinking. Nothing. Just focus on this moment.   
  
This deep, passionate kiss. Down at dinner, Toris blushes whenever he meets mine or his sisters eyes. Finally Gabrielle gets irritated at being in the dark, “Okay, what did I miss? What happened between you three?”   
  
“Nothing,” I answer.   
  
“Nothing at all Gab,” Xena says calmly.   
  
“I walked in on them maken-out in his room.” Toris! You idiot. Xena hangs her head as she blushes. Gabrielle is speechless. Eve just smiles,   
  
“I told you so dad. I’m always right and don’t you forget it.” We’re not together. We were just kissing. One incredibly perfect kiss.   
  
“Xena, I know you trust him and I know he’s changed. But, you shouldn’t be maken-out! What are you going to teach Eve?”   
  
“Uh, Aunt Gabrielle, I learned a lot worse from Dite and Athena. Dite with men. Athena with women.” Gabrielle and Xena wrinkle their noses. I shake my head.   
  
Toris smiles, “I’m gonna have to meet these two.”   
  
“Hey, bud, they’re my sisters.”   
  
“Darn. Sounded like fun to me.” This guy is horrible. I would never leave him in a room with any female, ever. Unless, of course he knew they were related to him. Although I still wouldn’t leave Eve with him. I don’t trust him enough. Xena’s giving me that look.   
  
“Eve, Gabrielle, let’s go to bed. Xena and Toris need some time to catch up. Some private time to catch up.” The two women say their good-nights and then head up to their room.   
  
Xena rises and throws her arms around my neck, kissing me quickly, “Nite, Ar.”   
  
“Nite, Xe. I love you.”   
  
She smiles, “I love you too.” At that she sits back down by Toris and I go up to my room to go to bed.   
  
Later, I was awakened by her bedroom door shutting. I looked out the window. Late, very late. I roll over onto my other side and fall back to sleep. I wonder what she and Toris where talking about for so long...   
  
That guy, Dilian was waiting for us when we went downstairs for breakfast. He’s just a little too excited about seeing Eve. Currently they’re sitting at the opposite end of the Inn talking while they eat their breakfast. It’s sick. He’s seems pretty well harmless at least. I mean, I don’t think he’s going to do anything dishonorable to my daughter. I can see that she’s falling for him quick and hard. Xena’s starring at them as well.   
  
“Revolting isn’t it?” I laugh, she read my mind, I swear.   
  
“Yes, it is disgusting.”   
  
“I think it’s sweet. Young love!” Of course you would Gabrielle. I continue to watch them, they get up and walk to us.   
  
“Ready to go?”   
  
I nod, “We were just waiting for you two.” She smiles, then grabs his hand and rushes out the door. Xena says her good-byes to her brother, gives him a quick hug and then follows Eve. Gabrielle and I follow her.   
  
“Ya, know Ares, you aren’t so bad. I’m starting to like ya a bit. Scary.”   
  
“Thanks, Gabrielle. You aren’t so bad yourself.”   
  
Xena smiles back at us, “Nice to see you two getting along finally.” Gabrielle goes scarlet red and I roll my eyes. Time to start another trip. Well, Potedaea isn’t that far away.   
  
I’m sickened! Eve and Dillian have taken up the lead, they’re talking most of the time, but when they aren’t they’re giving each other those googoo looks. I think I’m going to loose my lunch. I never imagined in all those twenty-five years as her father that I would be faced with this. Worse part is, he’s a good guy, I trust him. I just don’t think he’s good enough for my little girl. Gabrielle is riding ahead of me, obviously excited about seeing her sister again. Xena and I are taking up the rear side-by-side, both staring at Eve and Dillian. We’re getting close to Potedaea, about two more hours and we’ll be there.   
  
“Stop where you are! Drop all your money on the ground and I’ll let you live.” Ah, trouble. Fantastic.   
  
Eve replies, “We are poor travelers, please we have nothing.”   
  
“Oh, you have something. Three women are nice. I haven’t had fun like that in quite some time.” Yeah, I bet, with a face like that, I can’t imagine why.   
  
I’m about to dismount and deal with him, when Xena stops me, “No, let me.” I relax and get comfy in the saddle. It’s been awhile sense I last saw her work.   
  
“You had best draw your sword. I’d like to see how good you are.” He laughs at her. Big mistake. Drawing his sword, he lunges at her, missing her completely. She’s behind him now. He jerks and screams like a scared girl as her sword pricks his butt. He turns and curses her, but she is no longer there, from his left side a sword slices at his arm drawing blood. He howls in pain and jumps towards his left, only to get hit from his right this time.   
  
“Give up?”   
  
“Never you wench!” Wench? Her? I don’t think so.   
  
She cuts his face on both sides, “Watch your mouth.”   
  
“Make me you pathetic woman!” She cuts his belt and his pants fall, then all too swiftly her sword is pointed at something every man treasures,   
  
“Leave us alone, or else.”   
  
He yelps, “Okay.” She moves her sword, but keeps it ready. He gathers his pants and runs off quickly. Xena smiles, sheaths her sword, then flips onto her horse.   
  
“Well done, my Princess.”   
  
“I learned from the best.” Yes you did.   
  
“Alright you too, not here! Let’s go!” Right Gabrielle.   
  
Well, we’re at Potedaea. The town isn’t full of life like it used to be, but there are still people bustling around. Gabrielle hurries to where her house had been and finds it there in tip-top condition. An older woman is working outside.   
  
“Lila!”   
  
The woman’s head jerks up and then, her mouth drops open, “Gabrielle? No. No. I’m seeing things. NO!” At that, she passes out. Taken well. Gabrielle dismounts and rushes to her sister. Picking her up, she heads into the house, the rest of us following. As the night goes on, we all stay quiet. This is Gabrielle’s time, not ours. Eve is asleep in a spare room. Dillian, Xena, and I are outside on the front porch.   
  
“So, Dillian, what do you think of my daughter?”   
  
“Eve? She’s great. I really like her. Actually, I wanted to talk to you two about something. You’re her parents and it’s most proper for me to ask for your blessings. I want to ask Eve to be my wife and mother my future children.” Oh no.   
  
“Can you take of her?” Thank-you Xena for having a question for him.   
  
“Yes, I have a house and farm in Corinth. I was selling my extra produce in Amphipolis. I make good money and the house doesn’t need any work done. I just get lonely for female companionship and Eve is the first woman I’ve ever been comfortable with.” He’s telling the truth. Xena looks at me, sharing her feeling of approvement.   
  
I sigh, “Alright.”   
  
“Oh thank you! Mom, Dad, is it alright if I call you two that? This is great. Now, all I have to do is ask her! I’m sure she’ll say yes! She’s been hinting it all day! Thank-you so much! I love her SO much!” Just a little too peppy there, kid. Great. My little girl’s going to get married to him. Great.   
  
Dillian asked her the next morning and she said yes. We stayed in Potedaea until after lunch and then headed out. Now, we’re setting up camp for the night. Both Eve and Dillian know that they aren’t to do anything until after their wedding ceremony. Xena and I made that quite clear. Xena is hunting and Eve is gathering fruit. Dillian is unpacking the cooking stuff and bedrolls. Gabrielle is wood hunting. I’m stuck babysitting the cat.   
  
“Dillian, I hope you have a very large house.”   
  
“Why’s that?”   
  
“Half of it will belong to this cat.”   
  
He laughs, “That’s okay. I like cats. Especially that one and her kittens. They’re sweet.” Well, Eve wasted no time in brain washing him.   
  
“Still though. It seems that Eve did spoil her just a little.”   
  
“A little? Right. You’ll see when the cat expects to eat at the table with everyone else. Not to mention the thing wears clothes half the time.” I laugh and he joins in. At that time the girls all walk in.   
  
“What’s so funny?” Eve asks.   
  
“Your dad was just telling me about the cat.”   
  
“Don’t listen to him! He’s horrible when it comes to my baby.” She’s smiling.   
  
“I can’t help it, I’m not a cat person. I prefer dogs, they’re smart.”   
  
“Yeah, that’s why they drink from things we potty in.” We’ve had this playful argument before. We laugh and then Eve helps Gabrielle make the deer Xena killed. We eat a pretty good amount of the deer, turning the rest into jerky.   
  
“Not bad.”   
  
“Well, thanks Mr. God of War. I’ll put that in my book.” Wow, Gabrielle’s joking around with me. Amazing. I smile at her and she smiles back. Then she throws a berry at me that misses and hits Xena. Xena and I throw a few at her. Half of which hit Eve and Dillian. Soon we’re all throwing berries at each other. Finally, covered in berries from head to toe, we all collapse in laughter. Xena lifts her arm which makes a sucking sounds as it peels off of her.   
  
“Alright, us girls are going to bathe and wash our clothes. You guys can go when we’re all done. Until then clean up the mess so we don’t have any weird animal visitors while we’re asleep.”   
  
“Oh thanks Xena!”   
  
“I didn’t start this.”   
  
“No, Gabrielle did.”   
  
“No, she didn’t. Women never start things, we finish them though.” Haha...funny Xe. She smiles triumphantly, then watches as Gabrielle and Eve head to the lake. She comes closer to me and starts kissing me. She pulls back and then smears berries in my face. “Be good, Ar.” I’m going to have to get her for that.   
  
“I’m always good, Xe. And you know it.” She leaves for the lake, obviously happy with herself. Dilian and I exchange glances, shake our heads and then start cleaning up the berry mess as best we can. We’re lucky that we do have water here at the camp site. About an hour later the women return from the lake fully clean and looking quite happy with themselves.   
  
“All yours, boys.” We’re not boys Gabrielle. The two of us rush to the lake and we’re both forced to bite back a yelp of surprise. The water is freezing! Revenge is sounding good. We hurry through the rest of our baths and scrubs our clothes with rocks and cleansing solution until the berries come off. Finally done we hurry back to the camp site and warm fire. Eve and Gabrielle are already asleep. Xena laying down, but not asleep. Dilian and I stand over and then throw a bucket of cold water from the lake on her.   
  
“From us to you.”   
  
The knocks my feet out from under me and then pins me to the ground in one sudden movement, “Thanks, I needed that, Ar. But we all need to be getting to bed now.” I head to my bedroll as Xena moves off of me. Dilian is in his already. I watch Xena ring the water out of her hair and toss it as she hangs up her bedroll on a tree to dry, then gets the spare. I smile and go to sleep, thinking of my beautiful Xena.   
  
We made it to Corinth the next day. We ate at Dillian’s, then, the five of us headed out to find Hercules. One thing Xe doesn’t know about me and him is that we made up right after her death. Another thing she doesn’t know is that he’s married to a beautiful Demi-God named Trixie. I have yet to find out how she’s a Demi, but that’s okay. She’s cool. They used to watch Eve for me when I had to take care of battles and the like. They haven’t seen her for about ten years now. Connections broke off after Trixie gave birth to their daughter, Miltalie. Athena swore that it was Eve reborn and killed the child, leaving Hercules and Trixie heartbroken. I haven’t heard from him sense. From what I’ve heard they haven’t been able to have any more children. I think they’re too scared.   
  
“Ares?” We’re looking for him and he finds us. Nice.   
  
“Hi, brother. How are you?”   
  
“Fine, what brings you here?”   
  
“Hi, Hercules.” Xena and Gabrielle show up beside me, followed by Eve and Dillian.   
  
“Xena? Gabrielle? I thought you two were dead!”   
  
“We’ll explain later.” He nods then looks at Eve, “This can’t be Lizzy.”   
  
“Actually, it is, Uncle Herc, except I’m truly Eve.” He raises his eyebrows and nods slowly.   
  
“Dillian, nice to see you back in town.”   
  
“Uncle Herc, Dillian and I are to wed soon.”   
  
“Why don’t you all come to my place? We can talk, catch up a bit. I’m sure Trixie would love to make a large dinner. It’s rare that we really have company.”   
  
“Sounds good.” Xena takes Hercules’ arm as we all head to his house. I stay close, but not too close.   
  
“What is it Xena?”   
  
“Ares and I are also to be wed soon. The others don’t know yet.” He winks at me and Xena turns around to smile at me.   
  
I wrap my arm around her waste, “Thank-you, my love,” I whisper in her ear.   
  
“I’m yours,” she whispers back.   
  
Hercules shakes his head, “Let’s catch up with the others.”   
  
The night was filled with talk. The past Twenty-five years of his life were told to us. In return Xena and Gabrielle explained their ‘death’ and our little adventure. A few days later Eve and Dillian were wed. His family on one side of Hestia’s temple, hers on the other. That same night Xena and I announced that we were to wed in a week in Amphipolis. Gabrielle announced that she was going to return to Potedaea for awhile. And Hercules and Trixie announced that they were going to have a baby. On a funnier note, Athena got a hold of some bad cooking and turned into a frog. It should wear off right in time for our wedding.   
  
  
  


The End


End file.
